battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Scrappy Hero Pup
Happy Scrappy Hero Pup was a middleweight robot built by Team Scrounge Lizards that competed in Season 5.0 of BattleBots. It was a four-wheeled rectangular-shaped robot armed with a powerful horizontal spinning disc. Despite this rather potent weaponry it didn't perform well in competition, losing its first battle to Edge. Happy Scrappy Hero Pup also participated in the very first BattleBots IQ tournament where it did slightly better, winning one fight, and earning the award for most outstanding sportsmanship. Team Scrounge Lizards also built middleweight Deus Ex Machina, which didn't perform well either. Robot History Season 5.0 Happy Scrappy Hero Pup's first and only match in Season 5.0 was against Edge. Edge won by KO and Happy Scrappy Hero Pup was eliminated from the tournament. BattleBots IQ 2002 Happy Scrappy Hero Pup's first match at this event was against WhirlWind. Due to a faulty Victor, Happy Scrappy Hero Pup started this match with only half of its drivetrain working. Despite essentially being handed an easy win, WhirlWind got its thwacking arm high centered on the spike strips, and was counted out giving Happy Scrppy Hero Pup the win by KO.http://web.archive.org/web/20021012045523/http://aboutpcs.com/battlebots/er2.html Happy Scrappy Hero Pup's next match was against Defenestrator. Again Happy Scrappy Hero Pup started this match with half of its drive missing. As a result of this it could not turn quick enough to get its weapon into play, and Defenestrator promptly lifted it onto the spike strips, this caused HSHP to hit itself with its own, and bend its weapon frame. Unable to free itself from the spike strips Happy Scrappy Hero Pup was promptly counted out.http://web.archive.org/web/20021012045523/http://aboutpcs.com/battlebots/er2.html This loss put Happy Scrappy Hero Pup into the loser's bracket where it faced Kobotsu. For this fight Happy Scrappy Hero Pup had finally gotten its drive problems sorted out. Unfortunately the driver had forgotten to take the disc off of safety, as a result Happy Scrappy Hero Pup went into this match completely weaponless.http://web.archive.org/web/20021012045523/http://aboutpcs.com/battlebots/er2.html Kobotsu took advantage of this, flipping Happy Scrappy Hero Pup twice with its drum before stranding it on the spike strip again. Happy Scrappy Hero Pup was then counted out, and eliminated from the competition. Happy Scrappy Hero Pup was not done however as it participated in the royal rumble at the end of the tournament.http://web.archive.org/web/20021012045523/http://aboutpcs.com/battlebots/er2.html In the rumble Happy Scrappy Hero Pup started off with fully functioning drive. However the drive shafts on one side of its drivetrain soon slipped, this was followed shortly after by the power leads slipping on the one functioning motor. Unable to drive by traditional means, Happy Scrappy Hero Pup now used a combination of momentum from its weapon, and its center of gravity to move about the box.http://web.archive.org/web/20021012045523/http://aboutpcs.com/battlebots/er2.html By using this method to slowly move about the Battlebox, Happy Scrappy Hero Pup first tore a large piece of armor off of HammerRoyd. It then hobbled over to Rhode Island entry Reaver, and tore through its 1/8 inch thick Steel armor. Despite causing all this damage, due to the fact that it was technically immobilized Happy Scrappy Hero Pup lost the rumble overall to Kaibosch.http://web.archive.org/web/20021012045523/http://aboutpcs.com/battlebots/er2.html Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Trivia * Happy Scrappy Hero Pup was probably named from a scene in the 1994 film Clerks. References Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots that have never had a judges decision Category:Robots from Illinois Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:"Outstanding Sportsmanship" Winners